fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Serafian
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= Maryam Ward |previous partner=Arashi Harukaze Kiso Nezashi (briefly) |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives=Unnamed Parents (deceased) |counterpart= |magic=Holy Devil Slayer Magic (Devil Synchronization) |weapons='Ascalon' (席巻聖の祝福天剣 (アスカロン), Asukaron; Hebrew for "Place of Weighing" and Japanese for "Conquering Saint's Heavenly Blessed Sword") |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} Michael Serafian (マイケル・サーラフィアン, Maikeru Sārafian) is a member of the , working as a Exorcist Mage (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi) for the religious organization in order to cleanse of creatures that are naturally malignant such as Demons and Vampires. Armed with his Holy Devil Slayer Magic—fittingly known as the "devil's punishment" (悪魔の罰, Akuma no Batsu) by those who witness its power—Michael has proven on multiple occasions that he is worthy of being considered a Exorcist Mage like his parents, having earned the epithet of "White Brave Knight" (白乕の騎士, Byakko no Kishi), reflecting his remarkable swordsmanship and lionhearted nature when faced against powerful enemies. Due to being stationed near , Michael is forced to work overtime in the elimination of malevolent creatures—this is primarily because of a unrecorded phenomenon that appears to be attracting these various races towards the city. Michael personally believes the unrecorded phenomenon is actually Arashi Harukaze—aspiring Bounty Hunter and a "Beacon of Sin" (罪の狼煙, Tsumi no Noroshi). Despite his lack of evidence, he seems to be certain about his speculation and is waiting for the higher ups to come to a decision. However after teaming up with Arashi to defeat Alastor, he realized that his accusation was false upon actually speaking with the rising bounty hunter. After the people of Hargeon witnessed his prowess in defeating Alastor, they began to refer to him as the "Paladin" (義侠の士, Gikyōnoshi). Hilariously, the author often refers to Michael by the name of " Tsuyo" (司祭黈誉, Shisai Tsuyo) due to the uncanny resemblance that this character shares to another in terms of appearance. Appearance Personality History Equipment Ascalon ( , Asukaron; Hebrew for "Place of Weighing" and Japanese for "Conquering Saint's Heavenly Blessed Sword") *'Fire Generation': Magic And Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Hallowed Magical Power: Holy Devil Slayer Magic and the history of the Archdemon Helel.]]Holy Devil Slayer Magic (聖の滅悪魔法, Sei no Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a subsection of the Slayer Magic line—specifically Devil Slayer Magic—that grants Michael the ability to use the element of holy light in order to kill demons in battle, earning him the occupation of Exorcist Mage (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi); a job that his parents once held. Whereas his father learned and mastered this Magic through a book that was written by an actual demon, Michael was bestowed Holy Devil Slayer Magic at a young age after a magical transfer—which was brought about when he touched his father's tombstone. Referred to by Archbishop Lazar as an "act of God" (不可抗力, Fukakōryoku), Michael was given the that his father once learned from—the "Tome of Lucifer" ( , Rushifā no Tome; Hebrew for "Tome of the Shining One", Japanese for "Ancient Book of the Morning Star"). With the determination to live up to fully represent himself as the legacy of his parents, Michael threw himself into a fierce training regiment as he focused on refining his skill in using Holy Devil Slayer Magic—working towards becoming an actual threat towards demons, like his father before him. Holy Devil Slayer Magic grants Michael the traits of a Holy Demon—specifically the Demon King of the Corrupted Morning Star, Lucifer (堕暁星の魔王・ルシファー, Dagyōsei no Maō Rushifā). This essentially transforms his entire body into a light that cannot be touched by normal means—allowing him to produce, manipulate, and even absorb the element of holy light. This is further cemented by the aura of light that is practically undetectable to anyone except experienced practitioners of Light Magic. As expected, Holy Devil Slayer Magic utilizes the element of light in order to exorcise demons—this is further kicked to eleven as Michael is capable of preforming purifications which allows him to negate —similar to the function of . As a result of this, he refers to this phenomenon as the "light of purification" (浄化の光, Jōka no Hikari). This is taken advantage further as Michael is granted another ability exclusive to Devil Slayer Magic which allows him to obtain a basic analysis of a Demon's bodily composition based on sight alone—he can then strike the weak points within a demon's body with extreme efficiency. Much like other users of Slayer Magic, Michael is capable of consuming other sources of holy light—restoring his body to a healthy state and replenishing his magic origin—as well as making him virtually immune to any magic that makes use of said element. However because the limited amount of people who possess a magic with the same element, Michael is unable to capitalize on this advantage that is presented before him. Basic Spells *'Holy Devil's Rage' (聖魔の激昂, Shōma no Gekikō) *'Holy Grenade' ( , Hōrī Gurenēdo lit. Holy Devil's Violent Light Bullet) Advanced Spells Devil Synchronization Devil Synchronization (悪鬼同期, Akki Dōki): Devil Synchronization, often shorten down to simply Devil Sync (鬼化内 (シンク・デビル), Debiru Shinku lit. Turn into the Devil Within), is the Devil Slayer Magic equivalent to Dragon Force, being the strongest form that a Devil Slayer can achieve within their lifetime, granting the user power that is comparable to that of an actual demon while at the same time being able to exorcise and purify all that have a demon factor within themselves. Upon accessing this form, Devil Slayer are referred to as Cambion (半面鬼 (キャンビーオン), Marian lit. Half-Demon) as they are no longer considered simply normal by their races standards, and instead are believed to be the fusion of an Etherious and whatever race they just so happen to be. In order to obtain Devil Synchronization, the user must read the final chapter within the Devil Slayer Book that they are learning in known as Shedim (内鬼を繰り出す (シェディム), Shedimu, Hebrew for "Demons" and Japanese for "Unleash the Inner Devil"). This chapter is only revealed to those that possess with enough Magical Power. By focusing their magic into the book, the user is able to reveal the chapter to their eyes and can read it. they will reveal the chapter and be able to access after they have read and mastered the previous chapters that lead up to it. This chapter teaches the user about how the Magical Barrier Particles, or simply anti-Eternano, that has modified their magic and has multiplied over the years. The user must learn to hone in on the very principle that modified their magic to be more demonic in nature. This process is done by stimulating the anti-Eternano with their magic, increasing the overall output. Due to the modification that is needed to utilize this Magic, these particles are now harmless therefore causing no damage to them. Naturally most Devil Slayer's when they use their Slayer Magic, rely on their magic to act as a vector that carries the particles within it and become akin to an untapped resource of power that resides within themself. They then proceed to hone and funnel the particles in a similar method to how they would utilize their magic, taking it into their Magic Origin and spreading it throughout the body. Devil Synchronization acts like a stimulant and flows through the body similar to adrenaline, heightening the user's abilities to levels that would allow them to reach the power capacity of an Etherious in their respective styles. As expected, Devil Synchronization amplifies the damage and potency of the user's spells as their spells are now extremely lethal to mages who have not adjusted to anti-etherano as they are poisoned, constantly getting weaker over the course of the fight—prolonged battles agaisnt this form can lead to heavy exposure and possible death. Outside of this new effect, the user of Devil Synchronization is now able to access more powerful spells, including the strongest spell within their specific Devil Slayer Magic known as the "Final Sabbath" (究極聖日, Kyūkyoku Seijitsu lit. last holy day). When exuded at its fullest, the magical power of the user becomes far more demonic in nature, surpassing the previous limitation that would have resided on their magic prior to learning the form. Beside magic amplification, the user's physical prowess is enhanced in every category with one attribute being significantly boosted over the other depending on their unique Devil Slayer Magic. As Anti-Etherano flows through the body in place of Magic, this speeds up the process of demonification. The user will begin to exhibit demonic traits, signifying that they are gradually losing their humanity within said transformation, making it more difficult to change back to their normal form. The greater the power that the user draws on, the faster the demonification process will proceed —this is often considered the price as for more power gained, more humanity is lost. Michael's Devil Synchronization is known as Lucifer (堕明星の済度 (ルシファー), Rushifā; Hebrew for "Bringer of Light" and Japanese for "Redemption of the Fallen Morning Star"), sharing the same name as the devil who originally wrote the book that Michael learned Holy Devil Slayer Magic from. After teaming up with Arashi Harukaze to defeat a powerful demon, Michael came to the conclusion that he needed to gain more strength, specifically learn more about what he could do with Devil Slayer Magic. As he looked through the Tome of Helel, he unconsciously focused his Magic into the book, revealing the final chapter to Michael. After reading through it and making sure he understood all the risk that came with achieving this form, Michael set out to attain this. After training for several months in Bosco, he was finally able to unlock his Devil Synchronization, making him one of the few Devil Slayers that is able to utilize this ability. During his battle with Father Antonio Vivaldi, Michael revealed this form after Father Antonio went through the process of transforming himself into a demon, or as he proclaimed the righteous monster of God, and proceeded to overwhelm Michael with his newfound abilities. Upon activating his Devil Synchronization, Michael's entire bod y is enveloped in holy light, blanketing his very being in divine energy. The holy energy forms a white and golden trench coat that has nine magatama markings around the collar and upper chest area, swirl designs in the stomach area, and various black lines on the torso and hans. His hair also becomes noticeably spiky with two distinctive pieces of hair that greatly resemble horns. When Father Antonio first saw Michael enter this form, he mistook him for an angel that came down to judge him for his sins—going as far as to state that he even resembled the first and strongest archangel. As expected, his physical prowess is augmented to newfound heights, especially his speed, as he was capable of matching and eventually overwhelm Father Antonio with mild difficulty in combat. Outside of the physical enhancements, Michael's magical abilities are amplified as well as his magical power is more demonic and larger in quantity, manifesting in the form of a angel with three pairs of radiant white wings and horns when exerted at maximum power. Not only that but Michael now has full access to his Devil Slayer Magic, no longer being restricted to the tattoo on his left hand—allowing him to preform spells that were previously out of his reach. With these newly acquired abilities, Michael is considered a force to be reckoned with while he is in this form. Quotes *''"What, did they just drive a truck of them up to your house?!.....Wow."'' — Michael, speaking to a priest. Trivia *Michael's appearance is based on Michael of the Holy Eye from , a video game. *Michael Serafian was the pseudonym of Malachi Brendan Martin, who was an Irish Catholic priest and writer on the . *It is confirmed that Michael is actually a distant relative of Tsuyo Morduin, being related to him through his mother's side. *By translating Micheal's name to where it is exactly like the Romanji, his name means Fruit Growing (実生える, Mihaeru) *Michael's initial status are: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Exorcist Mage Category:Devil Slayer Category:Swordsman